A spot-type disc brake of a kind under consideration is known from the German printed and examined patent application No. 2,804,808 such a spot-type disc brake is provided with two brake carrier arms positioned at a distance from each other in the direction of a secant in respect of the brake disc with the movement of two brake shoes guided by the brake carrier arms. An external stem of the brake housing which urges the indirectly actuated brake shoe against the brake disc has a circular opening. The external stem is, thus, divided into two in the secant direction with two fist fingers being disposed symmetrically in respect of an axis of symmetry. In the event of an actuation of the brake, the individual fingers are expanded in spite of a material accumulation, so that a tangentially inclined wear of the external brake shoe is possible.